


The Sharpest Lives (Are The Deadliest To Lead)

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, jet and ghoul are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: The Venom Siblings were the stuff of legends. Their lives, on the otherhand, were the stuff of nightmares
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Kudos: 9





	The Sharpest Lives (Are The Deadliest To Lead)

Party Poison was three when their sibling was born.

They weren’t called Party Poison back then, of course. Their parents had chosen a dull, colourless name, for their dull, colourless, so called ‘daughter’. They didn’t hate it, not yet. They didn’t know any better.

* * *

Party was nine when they first felt real, proper anger. 

Two mindless, faceless people had come to visit their father. They had had to dress up for dinner, in an ugly pink dress, whilst their brother had to wear a similar one in purple. Picture perfect children, standing ramrod straight with their pearl-laden mother. It was horrible, sure, but any emotion was dampened by the pills they had to take. 

Until they tried to take him.

* * *

They visited their brother once a month. Dutifully walking up to the thick glass wall, suppressing the urge to flee. Watching as the light slowly disappeared from his eyes. Watching, watching, watching, until they could take no more. 

They could feel him watching them as they left.

* * *

The Kobra Kid was six when he was taken. 

Taken from his home, further into the city, and put in a gleaming glass cage filled with computers. They told him stories of people like him, people who could make the great city even greater. And so he typed, and wrote, and obediently took his pills, and waited for the strangers he called family to come and peer at him through the wall.

* * *

When Kobra was 13, his parents stopped visiting him. He barely noticed.

* * *

Party stopped taking their pills when they turned 20. It was terrifying.

The Kobra Kid stopped taking them soon after.

* * *

When Party was 21 they had enough. They were a disgrace to the family name, with their unruly behaviour and reluctance to take their pills. They didn’t smile well, weren’t pretty or slim enough, didn’t have a polite and charming laugh that would summon suitors from the wealthiest families. 

It took a month or so to get into contact with a group of juvvie halls who would be willing to help. 

* * *

Kobra Kid saw his sibling for the first time in years. Saw them without the filter of Bl/Ind drugs, without the thick glass wall in between them.

* * *

Neither remember much of what happened the night they escaped, nor the year that followed, living in the Outskirts with the abandoned droids. It's probably better that way. 

* * *

They were 25 and 22 when they found the diner. 

The elder of the two cut their hair and dyed it as red as the blood that stained the walls. They painted their mask the same unflinching yellow as the sun. They became Party Poison.

The other sewed himself bright, clashing clothes, that shouted loud and proud who he was. He painted himself a helmet, protection from the unforgiving world around him. He became The Kobra Kid.

* * *

The Venom Siblings, as they were known, were hard and fast and never stopped, because stopping would mean having to face the past and they couldn’t do that, not now, not ever.

* * *

Their age had stopped mattering by the time they met Fun Ghoul and Jet Star.

Desert born joys, kind and forgiving and _alive_ , talking to them and listening to them, and _living_ , not just surviving.

* * *

When the dark came, and the demons found their way through, when the memories flooded back, cold and sharp and unforgiving, they were there.

And that was exactly what they needed.


End file.
